Instantes
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Fue leve y rápido, pero para el se sentía que fue lento y doloroso. punto de vista de Sanji en la torre al momento del impacto, perdon por el asco de summary ( es primerizo pero espero os guste) drabbel u one-short como le quieran ver


**Ubicado en la saga de Enies Lobby espero y les guste.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo que vio fue casi irreal, sus ojos lo vieron todo en cámara lenta pero a la vez sucedió tan rápido.

Pero eso no era una mera ilusión, vio con horror como la parte superior de aquella torre finalmente caía cual domino al recibir semejante explosión y con _el_ todavía arriba y por unos instantes todo su mundo se paralizo, lo último que vio fue aquella estúpida mascara que le cubría el rostro, que tanto quería ver aun en esos momentos, y luego solo humo.

Y el al igual que Zoro quedaron en shock.

Y es que no podía aceptarlo no así, _él _no era débil, no podía haber caído junto con los escombros, porque él era Usopp, el chico cobarde pero curiosamente valiente en sus momentos, el rey de los tiradores, el glotón que seguía después de Luffy, aquel que creaba historias tan irreales y exageradas per a la vez llenas de vida y color. Y aunque ya no fuera de la banda que estuviera ahí significaba mucho para todos (eso incluía a los 2 despistados que aún no sabían nada)

Y aun así ya no estaba, solo veía humo y escombros caer y nada más.

_Esto no es posible_- no podía serlo- _verdad?-._

No, no, no, no, esto no estaba sucediendo, no era real, no claro que no lo era.

_**-USOPP!-**_ sintió como su voz se rasgaba, pero no lo pensó lo dejo salir sin más, desde lo profundo de su alma, no lo aceptaría, Sanji lo conocía y sabía que él no era tan débil para irse a así de la nada_ "narizotas más te vale que sigas vivo maldito"_

Un sonido agudo de algo cayendo se hizo presente y luego una voz grave.

_-Me llamaban!_- y aquello significaba solo una cosa.

El mini proyectil con nombre Sogeking callo a sus pies y sin más salió de los escombros

-_Sigues Vivo?!-_ gritaron al uní solo, si tan cariñosos como solo un Mugiwara solo podía serlo.

_- Es que no pudieron atrapar a alguien que valientemente se lanza desde esa altura-_ replico Sogeking-_ idiotas!-_ y el chichón se hizo presente.

Sanji pudo sentir que respiraba otra vez, sintió sus ojos húmedos y la vista se le nublo un segundo, lo cubrió tratando de encender un nuevo cigarrillo, pero aun así sintió una pequeña deslizarse por su rostro dio gracias que era la parte oculta de su rostro y al levantarlo vio al marino y su tirador discutir.

_Bueno, ya que estas aquí es mejor irnos_- le replico Zoro_- muévete_ _Hana Arashi-_ sus comentarios tan simpático como siempre.

_-C-c-cállate, ni me recuerdes aquello_- grito Usopp- _Casi Me MATAS Bastardo!-_

_-Exacto __**casi,**__ así que deja de ya de quejarte, tenemos que irnos baka- _si en definitivo el Marimo-idiota sabía hablar con la gente

_-Por ahora vámonos por Robin- chan_- el rubio prefirió detenerlos había cosas más importantes, que verlos discutir –_encontré una entrada marcada, es un túnel que está bajo el mar, lo confirme-_.

Y en menos de lo que dijo eso, el héroe estaba tirado.

– _Aaaaah! Mis huesos_- se quejó_- creo que están rotos-_ lo vio retorcerse sin más.

Le hubiera pateado ante aquella escena tonta, si no fuera porque Marimo- chan se adelantó y le propino un buen golpe con el agarre de su katana.

-_Levántate estúpido, no tenemos tiempo para tus idioteces-_ dijo con aura demoniaca.

_- AAAAH! Zoro- kun da miedo-_ y así fue como el rey fue perseguido por el demonio.

Mejor les seguía de seguro el alga se perdería si más y allí ni como salvarle, bueno quizas jalarle de la oreja cual niño sería una buena idea aunque tuviera que soportar sus quejas luego, y a lo lejos oyó el grito del futuro Bravo Guerrero de los Mares.

Sonrió internamente, al menos el narizotas seguía siendo un idiota. Pero era _su_ idiota

Pero por ahora tenían que ir a por su Robin-chan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Olaaaaaa, bueno espero que le haya gustado. Aunque este sea, para ser honesta, mi primer fic de un anime y me alegra que fuera este.**

**Realmente no soy una persona que escribe corto pero me gusto como quedo plasmado, además AMO a esta pareja digan lo que digan y también esta serie y aunque aún no la he acabado hasta ahora esta saga es una de las más me ha gustado.**

**Pd- si les gusto comenten que no muerdo y si no pues al menos pasaron a leerlo :D**

**Angel. **


End file.
